History of Retroville
by Philip the Great
Summary: title: self explanatory
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy neutron or any related charecters.**

"Welcome students welcome I'm your professor Henry Dalton and I'll be teaching you about the history of Retroville. I will be your teacher from 2024-2025 so you better get used to me. First of can any one tell me the population of Retroville from the 2020 census." "Who cares?" Said a blond haired green eyed girl from the back. "Well" said Dalton "What's your name miss". "Sally Proton" she replied." If you would like to pass this, class than you will sit down and shut up. Flustered Sally shut up embarrassed while everyone was roaring with laughter.

"Everyone here will have to learn this Miss Proton even if you don't want to." "Anyway our lessons will go in chronological order starting from 20,000 BCE and heading to well this year." Just than a child yelled aloud "How the Hell are we supposed to know what happened that long ago, we weren't even born"! Mr. Cyber how are we supposed to know if you are intelligent or not if you can't act like a proper gentleman in this class room" he replied. Again, everyone was laughing as though Seinfeld was on.

Taken aback by this teacher's sly remarks he sat down and like Ms Proton was flustered. Mr. Dalton than continued, "Actually everyone will enjoy the first few lessons because it's about a very funny subject. "What" every one asked "Wait and see" he replied. "Now I've to give you these text books," he said with boredom. Just then, he unveiled a bunch of portable laptops. "They're divided into parts which without three passwords you can't open. For each unit you'll have three passwords one for each chapter" He told the suddenly bored classroom. "I will be giving you the first password today so open up your notebooks and write reyhfdgjh" He told the class while writing it on the blackboard. "R-e-y-h-f-d-g-j-h" he muttered while writing it.

When everyone was done writing the ridiculous password he dismissed the class and let everyone go except for the two troublemakers. "Look he said while telling the two" If you don't respect me as your teacher than you can't be in this class," he sternly told them. "I've seen your grades and they are phonemic but that doesn't mean you question my authority as your teacher." This is a long class and everyone and including me has no time to deal with troublemakers now leave". He told them.


	2. begginig part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do jimmy neutron.**

Sally Proton like everyone in the class was quite appalled, by this new teacher's attitude. Then again, like everyone she wanted to see the first assignment. On the bus ride home, she took out her laptop and typed in the password. Just then, the laptop crashed and told her to do at home.

At her desk at home, she opened up the laptop and turned it on. _Come On load already _as she tapped her fingers on the desk _this is so frustrating why it will not work damn. _Relieving herself of boredom, she took a Nintendo DS and started tapping the screen with the little pen, _work, goddamint work _as she threw away the DS and looked at computer screen again.

**Now Loading** _when will the pain end. Hey, wait there is a manual for this stupid thing _she thought as she opened up a booklet. She read to herself _Step one: If computer fails to work sing, we are going to rock around the clock tonight to it.  Hmm simple enough _she thought opening her mouth and singing; "Were going to rock around the clock tonight dancing around till broad daylight we're gonna rock till 3 and four-. _Hold it _she thought _the computer does not hear anything _she thought turning to the next page as she read to herself _Step 2: If you fell for step, your IQ is_ _no higher than a retard and now you should mentally kick yourself for falling for that. _"Darn" She said while containing to read_ Step three: take a water gun and shoot the monitor _"Hmm simple enough" she said as taking out the water pistol and shooting the monitor.

**DONE LOADING **the computer screen showed. Sally cried "thank you God almighty the exalted one blessed art thou Baruch Hashem. Now let's get this started," she said. Sally then typed in the password and than a person appeared on the screen starting with a "Welcome to the amazing history of the site of what we now call Retroville, we wil- hey wait second you rolled your eyes" He said. "Huh" Sally said. "You heard me clearly dumbass I told you not to roll your eyes." Whatever" Sally said, all of a sudden the person took his hands through the screen grabbed Sally's head and slammed it against the monitor. "YOU-WILL-NOT-IGNORE-ME!" He said with each time banging her head with each word. "Alright" Sally gagged. "Good we can begin no- DON'T LOOK AT THE DS ALRIGHT. Now let's begin" he began.

"The earliest example we have of written human civilization in the site of Retroville was 10,000 B.C. Translations from the text, The Retroville Stone prove to be some what futile but historians have agreed that some of the text can be translated, Here's a piece of it

OOGA JIMMYU OOGA YOU LIKE CINDYU OOGA OOGA

OOGA ULTRA CAVEMAN OOGA OOGA MAMMOTH OOOGA LIBBYU SAY

SHUT IT OOGA LIBBY SAY OOGA CINDYU AND JIMMYU WOOHOO OOOGA AHH JIMMYU OOGA NEED SAY TRUTH OOOGA OOGA WEELL JIMMYU SAY I VCHDSJF CINDY.

The words that are ooga are words we cannot understand but by looking closely, we can understand that there is obviously, there is some sort of denial of feelings in here.

Paragraph two: ancient civilization.

Beyond the text above there is no conclusive evidence of human habitat of the site until 8900 B.C. Tomorrow we will continue

**Author's note: If you con tell me, what woohoo is then you get hints for the story.**


	3. Nomadic life

-1**Authors Note: This is a completely made up history for this chapter. Every time something has absolutely no historical fact I will let you know. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Jimmy Neutron Characters or related material. **

_Part two?Years 8900 BC. ?- 4500 BC. _

_From hunter gatherer to domestication._

Archaeologist have found and continue find numerous examples of life around Retroville.

Around 8900 BC. we find examples for dwellings that closely resemble the Yurts of Mongolia.

None of these however were permanent shelters because these old settlers lacked knowledge of domestication, animal husbandry or shampoo.

_If you have any problems with the terms above than you probably should be asking yourselves why you are taking these classes._

The population of this time consisted of nomads that wandered through the arid region looking for water and basic needs to survive.

Rulers were strongest men of the tribes and they got to chose the fairest maidens of the tribe to be their wives.

There was religion but it worshiped wooden idols that look a little like action figures.

For millennia this was how life was until these peoples made a fantastic discovery.

_The Rio Grande. _

_For those in need of enlightenment the Rio Grande is a river. _


End file.
